V08-1228 Grimgerde
The V08-1228 Grimgerde is a mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is piloted by McGillis Fareed. Technology & Combat Characteristics Produced at the end of the Calamity War, the Grimgerde is one of the mobile suit models that used the Valkyrja Frame. The Valkyrja frame was easy to use, lightweight, and compared to the other Calamity War era machines, its design was simple with minimal energy loss.Great Mechanics G Spring 2016 | Link: http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/large/4e1dcde1gw1f2dq8htcj3j21kw28fu0m.jpg | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=381966#p381966 In terms of specifications, the Valkyrja Frame had the capabilities to be the main combat machine on the battlefield. However, as it was developed at around the same time as the Gundam Frame, not many people were aware of its existence.High Grade 1/144 V08-1228 Grimgerde model kit manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=381220#p381220 Based on remaining data from the Calamity War era, the overall production number for Valkyrja Frame-based mobile suits was small, with a theory that less than 10 units were produced. There was also not much information regarding their combat record. The Grimgerde was made to be lighter and more mobile compared to other mobile suits of the time. This translated into high mobility when in space, while on the ground, it is nimble as the effects of gravity are minimized. The main disadvantage of the design is that when the suit is in close combat, control of its center of gravity is important, and any piloting mistakes can lead to attacks with little power that will just bounce off the enemy's armor. After the Calamity War, the performance of the Valkyrja Frame was examined and Gjallarhorn decided to use the frame and Grimgerde as the base for their mobile suit development, resulting in the Geirail Series and its successor, the Graze Series.'Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanical Works' Book As a result, the Graze also inherited the design concept of the Valkyrja Frame and the basic structure of the Grimgerde. Armaments ;*Valkyrja Shield :Mounted on the forearm, the pair of shields are part of Grimgerde's basic armor. Each shield stores one Valkyrja Blade on the underside. ;*Valkyrja Blade :A close combat sword designed for the Grimgerde, its blade is made from a rare metal capable of slicing apart MS frames. The pair of Valkyrja Blades can be held in hand when in use, or be deployed directly from the Valkyrja Shields by rotating forward from their stored positions. ;*110mm Valkyrja Rifle :A rifle that was designed with the Valkyrja Frame's weight balance in mind. A drum magazine is adopted as it allows for high ammunition capacity. Special Equipment & Features ;*High Sensitivity Sensor :A camera equipped, high sensitivity sensor is installed in the suit's forehead as a sub sensor.'The Document of Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans' Book When analyzing the target's data, this sensor is revealed after the mask containing the suit's vertical main sensor slides down. This concealed but revealable sensor concept is later inherited by the Graze series.'Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Mechanics & World' Book History The Grimgerde was one of the few Valkyrja Frame using mobile suits produced at the last stages of the Calamity War, but they were ignored despite their good capabilities due to the appearance of the Gundam Frame. After the end of the war, Gjallarhorn re-examined its data and decided to use the Grimgerde and its Valkyrja Frame as the base for their mobile suit series, the Geirail and its successor, the Graze. In P.D. 323, a Grimgerde was used by McGillis Fareed when he adopted the alias 'Montag' and presented himself as the representative of the Montag Company. It was first used to assist the Gundam Barbatos against a team of Graze Ritters as the Tekkadan tried to land on Earth. On Earth, the Grimgerde was used in the battle outside Edmonton against Gaelio Bauduin and his Gundam Kimaris Trooper. During the battle, McGillis revealed that he had been manipulating his allies (including Gaelio, Carta and Ein) for his own plans, and subsequently struck the Gundam Kimaris Trooper's cockpit, presumably killing Gaelio. In P.D. 325, the Grimgerde was retrofitted into the V08Re-0526 Helmwige Reincar, with its defense capabilities increased to serve as an escort unit for McGillis in his new position as the head of the Outer Earth Orbit Regulatory Joint Fleet, and to fight the mobile armor Hashmal. Gallery V08-1228 Grimgerde (OP 2).JPG|In second opening V08-1228 Grimgerde (Episode 19) 01.jpg|Discarding 110mm Valkyrja Rifle (Ep 19) V08-1228 Grimgerde (Episode 19) 02.jpg|Back to back with Gundam Barbatos (Ep 19) V08-1228 Grimgerde (Episode 19) 03.JPG|In space (Ep 19) V08-1228 Grimgerde (Episode 24) 01.jpg|Close up (Ep 24) V08-1228 Grimgerde (Episode 25) 01.jpg|Deploying Valkyrja Blades (Ep 25) V08-1228 Grimgerde (Episode 25) 02.jpg|Forehead close up (Ep 25) V08-1228 Grimgerde (Episode 25) 03.jpg|Close up (Ep 25) V08-1228 Grimgerde (Episode 25) 04.jpg|Vs. Gundam Kimaris Trooper (Ep 25) V08-1228 Grimgerde (Episode 25) 05.jpg|Vs. Gundam Kimaris Trooper (2) (Ep 25) V08-1228 Grimgerde (Episode 25) 06.JPG|Close up (2) (Ep 25) V08-1228 Grimgerde (Episode 25) 07.jpg|With Destroyer Lance (Ep 25) V08-1228 Grimgerde (Episode 25) 08.jpg|Vs. Gundam Kimaris Trooper (3) (Ep 25) V08-1228 Grimgerde (Episode 25) 09.jpg|Pointing with Valkyrja Blade (Ep 25) V08-1228 Grimgerde (Episode 25) 10.jpg|Defeating Gundam Kimaris Trooper (Ep 25) Gunpla & Toys HG Grimgerde.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 V08-1228 Grimgerde (2016): box art Grimgerde-100.jpg|NG IBO 1/100 V08-1228 Grimgerde (2016): box art Notes & Trivia *Its name and the '08' in its model number references Richard Wagner's Die Walküre. Specifically, Grimgerde is the 8th out of 9 Valkyries that appear in the opera. Thus, there is fan speculation that there are 9 mobile suits using the Valkyrja Frame. *The Grimgerde is a fitting name for McGillis' mobile suit as the Valkyrja chose who lived and died in battle according to Nordic mythology, and McGillis is also very manipulative and careful of choosing who lives and who dies in his plans to rid Gjallarhorn of corruption, similar to a Valkyrja. References Ms frame.jpeg|Valkyrja Frame (Top left) External Links